


庆余年（中）

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307





	1. Chapter 1

【内容不全 请移步LOFTER同ID】

吻。又是吻。

尚九熙觉得自己像上了岸的鱼渴着何九华这一湾清泉，噙住何九华柔软嘴唇的时候他甚至觉得自己眼眶发热。双手把人按在自己怀里，温柔的舔舐一点点变成了吸吮和撕咬，舌尖舔开牙关，细细地扫着每一寸，唇舌纠缠间，他能尝到何九华口中茉莉香片的味道。

他想他已经足够有耐心，等过了年关、等过了朝会、等过了皇帝赐宴，等到了金乌西沉皓月东升，等到何九华脱下他那严严实实的常服，换上寝衣。

我是禽兽。尚九熙想。

禽兽已经整整三天没抱到心爱的何九华了。

何九华猝不及防地接受了这急躁的充满占有欲的一吻，见到尚九熙的喜悦倏尔被一种更难以抑制的情愫淹没。身子被有力的臂膀锁着困在小小一方怀抱里，嫣红的唇舌被擭在尚九熙蛮不讲理的口唇中，舌尖被动地承受着采撷。身后一凉又是一暖，尚九熙的手沿着单薄的寝衣伸进，滚烫的掌心贴着他的后背。

尚九熙只觉得自己怀里抱着一尊温凉的玉人儿，触手细滑微凉，一寸寸柔软地贴合他的抚摸，后腰绷紧了凹下去两个小小的腰窝，盛着一碗让人醉死的酒。

尚九熙的唇向下探索，轻轻啄了一下他的下巴，沿着颈侧舔舐，留下一条水痕。何九华抓着尚九熙的后襟，紧张和情欲在他心里乱跳。

不是没试过和男子，可那些娇花玉兔般的娈童跪伏在自己脚边时，何九华只觉得作呕。他知道是哪里不对，可正因为知道，才更加难以接受。

可是现在是尚九熙——是九熙在对我……

身子一轻，尚九熙托着他的背把他轻轻放倒在床上。尚九熙的披风早掉在地上，身上只一件家常的石青色夹棉直裰，上边曲领不知什么时候拨开了，露出胸前一片白色里衣。何九华心跳的厉害，喉咙里涩涩的，低哑着喊了一声：“九熙……”

“哎。”尚九熙撑着自己虚伏在他身上，看着何九华的眼睛，忽而笑起来，在他唇上又啄了一口。

何九华不知他到底要做什么，原想着他要怎样自己都不会拒绝，可这回儿又怕自己想得太多。

他……九熙他毕竟是……君子……

君子抓起何九华的手，解开自己腰带。

何九华羞得睁不开眼，衣襟垂落，男子新沐浴的气息扑面而来，暖融融地勾着人沉醉其中。尚九熙的吻轻轻地落在他的眼睫，低声唤他：“小王爷。”

“嗯……”何九华手足无措，只得抓着尚九熙的腰带，长长一条丝绦随着他手指的握紧，在尚九熙后背上蜿蜒滑落。

“我好想你。”

四个字里压抑的情思缠上了何九华的心，他心里软的像浸了蜜糖，欢喜得不敢动，怕惊碎了幻梦；可尚九熙吻下来的时候他毫不犹豫地伸出手勾住了他的背，柔软的舌尖探进尚九熙的口中，想给他尝一尝自己心里的甜。

银白的寝衣被挑开，尚九熙的手沿着衣襟往下抚过，摸见了腰上缠紧的腰带。感觉到尚九熙一瞬间的僵硬，何九华不由得咬着嘴唇笑了起来。

“好王爷，寝衣你也扎这么严实，你是属粽子的吧？”

尚九熙笑叹着跪坐起来，随手甩了自己的外袍和长裤。雪白里衣散的不成样子，短短亵裤底下露出两条精壮长腿，何九华不敢看，扭了脸躲开。

尚九熙一双手顺着他腰间往后摸，合拢在腰窝处扎起的结。长指一伸一挑，总算是剥开了这颗甜蜜蜜的大粽子。

何九华羞得蜷起腿，可尚九熙朝前跪在他双腿之间，伸手握住了他的腰身，他只好抓着尚九熙的胳膊，眼睛不知道看往哪里才好。

何九华束发的带子在床上厮磨间不知丢到何处去了，如墨的长发散了满床，更衬得一身肌肤如玉。尚九熙一寸寸扫过眼前人躲闪的眼，咬起的唇，修长脖颈，细窄腰身，两腿之间挺立的玉茎，眼睛里像淬了火灼着人，烫得何九华两条长腿害羞地夹起来磨着他小腿。

红烛高举，玉人相照。

何九华被他宛如实质的火热目光看得身上冷一阵热一阵，一双手情不自禁地拉着落在床上的衣襟去遮掩下身：“九熙…别…”

尚九熙俯下身，滚烫的呼吸挟着一个吻落在他唇上：“王爷真绝色……”似乎是怕何九华误会他轻薄，抓着何九华的手在嘴边轻吻，柔声道：“我爱慕王爷。”

何九华几乎承受不住这直白的爱意，伸手挡了眼睛，喃喃道：“我、我亦心悦你……”声音越来越低，几不可闻。

尚九熙的体温离他略远了些，何九华心中一慌，睁眼去看，却只看见尚九熙垂下去的发顶，随即温暖和湿热包裹了他已经挺立的敏感。

在意识到尚九熙在做什么的瞬间，让人情不自禁颤抖的销魂快意已经夺走了他的神智，何九华脑子里恍如烟花炸裂，瞬间全身上下像抽了骨头一样软得要化在尚九熙口中。他以为自己要昏厥在这陌生的快感中，可在一片空白的空茫中，身体前端传来的微微用力的舔舐像闪电一样划过他全部的感知，何九华身子绷紧，膝盖发软，猛地哭叫一声射了出来。

尚九熙微微欠起身子，带着笑看着何九华失神的眼，拇指缓缓擦过唇角把何九华溅在他下巴上的白液拭去，何九华分明看见他口唇中也有些许，被他舌尖一卷，喉结上下一动，竟然咽了下去。

何九华简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，直愣愣地看着他，身子还在高潮的余韵中不能自制地抖。卧房门外突然传来一轻二重三声门响：“王爷可有事传唤？”

何九华惊得身子一抖，尚九熙眉头微抬，扯过床尾锦被一抖，把人从头遮到尾，严严实实地裹住只剩一双眼睛，自己一俯身躺到了里侧。

盖好了被子，何九华的无措得到安抚，小王爷低咳一声找回了自己的声音：“无事。本王睡了，今夜不留人伺候，你们都退下。”

门外人似乎有些犹豫，但还是离开了门口。尚九熙一双手伸进被子里把何九华往怀里搂，何九华这会儿好像才反应过来，原来是自己刚才叫、叫得太大声，才把人招来的，含恨往尚九熙身上锤了两下：“你、混账、你怎么能……”

尚九熙心甘情愿挨了这几下，捉了他的手细细地亲：“小王爷，你甜得很。”

何九华又羞又恼，抬脚蹬他小腿：“你还说！”

尚九熙手一动，握住了他的脚腕，身子往下沉凑近他，把那只乱动的脚往自己下身一按：“下官可不止要说……”

脚心里有东西硬硬顶着他发烫，何九华衣衫尽褪，被他架住腿，自己半软发凉的性器压在腿根。两样东西隔着他一条腿遥遥相连，何九华只觉得脚心发麻，小腿隐隐地泛上来抽筋一般的酸，忍不住垂了眼伸手胡乱抓握了两下，握住了尚九熙一绺垂下的头发。

尚九熙爱极了何九华欲迎还拒的模样，低着头由着何九华抓着，小心地掀开锦被坐起来，拿起了自己放在枕边的小盒子。何九华睁着桃花眼看着他：“这是什么？”

尚九熙拨开象牙插扣，把盒子歪过来给他看。细腻如雪的油脂似融非融，在灯光下折射彩色的星芒。何九华的呼吸猛然急促起来，身子有些发抖。

尚九熙低低唉哟了一声，何九华才发现自己还抓着他一绺头发，忙不迭地撒了手。可松手的瞬间又忽然想到了什么，重新一把握住。尚九熙刚要直起身，又被他扯得头皮一紧，抬了眼无奈地看着他。

何九华脸上一红，撒手拧身去够拔步床边上的抽屉。玉雕似白肉随着他的动作起伏，薄薄肩膀后蝴蝶骨凸起，最下面两道肋骨露了形状，显得腰愈发纤细。尚九熙看得眼热，把人往怀里带：“王爷要拿什么？我来。”

何九华有些惭愧的样子，勾着他的腰低声说：“刀……”

两人此时都衣衫尽褪，肉贴着肉亲密无间，尚九熙一边心猿意马，一边不着边际地想着，刀？王爷这会儿反悔了打算拿刀剁了自己？若真是这样，自己也算是死在他床上……

抽屉里是几样零碎小东西：一个镶在水精底座上的夜明珠，光芒莹润，想是夜里照明用的；一串儿挖耳朵修指甲的金三事儿；一个半旧的象牙盒子不知装着什么；还一把带鞘的小蒙古刀。尚九熙两指交错推出刀身，亮如一泓秋水，端地锋利非常。

何九华伸手来拿，尚九熙手往后一躲：“王爷要刀做什么？”

何九华定定看他，回手分出自己一缕黑发，又勾了尚九熙肩上头发，十指翻飞，打了个结。只是头发粗韧，这结攥不紧，在他手里打滑。

尚九熙二话不说，捞了自己做腰带的丝绦起来。丝绦是五色辟邪线结成，尚九熙挑了大红色的线出来，用刀刃划断，捻着线就着何九华的手，把两人头发紧紧缠在一起。

尚九熙额头贴着他额头，低声道：“一寸同心缕。”

何九华攥着那缠起的头发，紧紧闭上眼睛：“百岁长恩爱。”

刀刃轻轻一迎，长发齐齐截断，在红线缠绕中不分彼此。何九华小心地把绾在一起的发丝压在枕边。尚九熙把刀放回到抽屉里，心里忽然隐隐地有些后悔：若是……若是今天穿红衣过来就好了……

“九熙。”何九华忽然贴近，手顺着尚九熙的腰把他最后蔽体的衣物脱下，“九熙。”

何九华说不出露骨的话，可尚九熙全都听得懂。他轻轻亲吻何九华的胸腹，让他不要太绷紧，手指沾了油膏抹在他身下。臀缝热热地夹着他的手指，油膏融化淌了满手都是。尚九熙竭力稳着心神，曾经马上提刀的手此时竟有些微微的抖。

手指细密地探索着，突然被一处隐蔽地吮住，微微地按揉，何九华忽然绷紧了身子挣扎起来。

尚九熙看着他反弓起来的腰身，眼眸沉沉，一低头叼住了他送上来的前胸。胸口小小梅花处肌肤比旁处格外柔嫩，也格外敏感，用舌面扫过，细腻和绵软发着抖往他嘴里送。何九华回手把食指指节咬在齿间，堵住了自己冲口欲出的呻吟。

尚九熙皱了眉把他手指挖出来，含在自己嘴里吮了一口。何九华带着水意的眸子嗔了他一眼，又扯了枕巾咬在嘴里。尚九熙知道他面皮薄，本不欲管他，可灯下何九华眉眼盈盈双颊酡红，咬着鹅黄枕巾忍耐情动的模样简直是勾人入无上极乐的艳鬼。

尚九熙欺身上去夺他口中的布料，唇齿紧贴着撕咬争夺，浸了口水的枕巾垂落无人管，只管叼了舌尖压紧了唇去吮，细微的水声泛起波澜。

尚九熙感觉到自己的手指陷入了一片滚烫又紧窒的地方，顺从柔软到无处着力的内壁柔腻地推挤着他的手指，光是手指被吸住就让尚九熙情不自禁地头皮发麻。

尚九熙艰难地抽出手指，层层叠叠的媚肉湿软地吸附他的手指，拔出的时候几乎听见黏稠的水声。

何九华哽着嗓子在尚九熙唇齿间发出不满的呻吟，牙齿一合咬住了尚九熙下唇。尚九熙身前早胀得发疼，被他这一口咬红了眼，撂了身子压在他身上，滚烫性器紧紧压在两人小腹之间，呼吸越发粗重。

何九华松口，看见尚九熙下唇牙印不禁失笑，不知哪儿来的胆子忽然拧着身子往尚九熙身上贴，一条腿抬起来勾在了尚九熙腿上：“九熙……”

我不怕疼。我要你。

尚九熙的心尖儿都要给这个大宝贝摘走，两指又挖了油膏出来，急色地再探那桃源蜜穴。何九华手指抓在尚九熙肩上，清楚的感觉到手指微曲在里头缓缓刮弄着，带着薄茧的指尖揉化了油膏一点点按着他敏感隐秘的内里，两根手指微微撑开穴口，融化的油脂拉着细丝滴落，弹回一丝微凉。

两人初次行事，可爱欲催欢，身心相融，两人便是天造地设一般契合。尚九熙撤回手，勃发的性器从翕张的穴口边缘擦过，两人皆是一震。

“小王爷。”尚九熙吻他耳垂，第一次喊出他日夜思念牵挂的名字，“何九华。”

尚九熙沉下腰，缓缓地占有身下喃喃答应着他的人。肉刃打开准备过的甬道，何九华只觉得自己像是要被撑开，钝的麻的疼痛从身体中间袭来，让他忍不住绷了身子嘴唇发白，只强忍着不出声。

尚九熙悬在一半才发现何九华低喘，恼道：“何九华！”掰了他脸来吻，低声道：“你疼怎地不说？”

何九华深深吸气，隐隐觉得痛里带着些爽，更羞于启齿，腿抬得再高盘在尚九熙腰上，闭了眼不理他的话。尚九熙不知他到底如何，强按捺欲火，探手下去摸两人结合的地方，穴口紧紧箍住他性器，许是刚才扩张实在到位，并无哪里受伤，才舒口气。

绷得紧紧的后庭被尚九熙指尖细细触弄，何九华浑身如过电一般，酥麻直冲脑内。不及深思，何九华挺了身去迎合，恰赶上尚九熙沉腰送胯，两厢逢迎，那悍物猛地尽根没入。

“唔……”这下是真的痛得实了，何九华只觉得自己像是被钉在床榻上，脑后细细密密渗出了一层冷汗，呼吸都带了颤。

尚九熙更不敢动，下面被一处滚烫的所在紧紧地箍住，尚九熙只觉自己简直要被这一下给夹成另外的形状，滑腻得像要把他挤出去，又缠绵着像要把他吸进去。

“九华，九华，疼不疼？”尚九熙食指压住他下唇，强塞进他齿间给他咬着，“小王爷，松一松，赏我句话罢。”

何九华牙齿磨着他指节，渐渐唇上有了颜色，几不可闻地道：“九熙…你…你动一动……”

这句话仿佛成了接下来狂乱颠簸的开关，撤出和顶弄的动作冲着何九华的身体一耸一耸地律动，灭顶的情潮一浪又一浪卷上他的神智。何九华拼命忍着冲口欲出的呻吟，牙齿咬紧碾磨着尚九熙的指尖，唾液从口角溢出，沾湿了他的手掌。

尚九熙被他时轻时重的噬咬勾得发馋，身下收着劲儿一进一出，压低了嗓子凑到何九华耳边：“九华、九华，是这样动么？”猛地沉腰送胯往上一挑，“还是这样动？”

口中塞着的手指没能堵住何九华迷乱甜腻的短促尖叫，后穴抽搐着回应刚才那一下巧妙的进攻，压在两人身间的性器又颤巍巍地抬了头，顶端沁着一点暧昧水色。

尚九熙低头含住何九华的唇瓣，腾出来的手把何九华的腿在自己腰间勾紧，准确无误地再次重重撞在刚才那一点上。何九华有一瞬间觉得自己被尚九熙顶得神魂分离，失去了全部事物的感知，让人窒息的情潮犹如海浪般拍散他的神智，裹挟着翻涌着把他托上忘情的空悬。何九华在纠缠的唇舌间发出小兽般的悲鸣，细长十指紧紧扣着身下床褥，失控的泪水划过眼眶隐没在鬓边。

知晓何九华害怕被人听见，尚九熙的唇依旧含着他无声颤抖的唇，把他所有丧失神智的毫无廉耻的呻吟乞求堵在唇边，只有他们俩能听见，听见何九华在享受着怎样的极乐，又是如何贪婪地放浪地索取着更多。

何九华敏感的性器戳在尚九熙小腹上，摩擦着的酸痒让他下意识地缩着身子躲开，却被扣着腰胯不能动。尚九熙感觉到了他细微的挣扎，伸手攥住了他摇晃的柔软阴茎，拇指轻轻按揉着分泌液体的顶端。前后同时传来的销魂意味让何九华觉得自己的身体冰消雪融，只余下与尚九熙相连的部分来承受汹涌而来的快感。更让他无法自拔的是，这让人深陷其中的占有来自尚九熙——是九熙……

何九华怀疑自己是不是无意识地喊了九熙的名字，或是自己在泪眼中闪烁了自己根本无从掩饰的缠绵爱意，尚九熙的动作忽然变得猛烈，撞击的频率加快，一下下准确无误地撞在关键的一点上。何九华从唇齿纠缠的缝隙想要挤出一句不堪承受的求饶，可口中断断续续的音节无论如何也凑不成一句话，一双手在尚九熙背上无力地抓挠着，留下一道道充满占有欲的红印，身体在强烈的快感中痉挛，穴肉突然绞紧，抖着身子又射了出来。

高潮之后甜美的晕沉中，又感觉到有什么温凉的液体一股一股冲进自己的身体，何九华又不禁颤抖了起来。被含住太久的嘴唇终于被放开，何九华贪婪地深吸了一口身上人温热清爽的体息。

轻柔的吻落在他眉心，尚九熙眼睛里的爱意和珍重包裹了他。何九华抬手抱住身前人，低声道：“新春如意，晋爵延龄。”

尚九熙轻轻的笑震着何九华的胸膛。他回答道：“诸事遂意，吉庆有余。”


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
